Star wars attack of the clones rewrite
by the transformers geek
Summary: The Republic is in turmoil. Countless star systems leave the Republic in favor of the Confederacy. Jedi padawan Jaden Shan now finds himself at the center of Galactic events. Together with his master and a female Knight, Jaden must overcome the Sith if peace and prosperity are to be restored to the galaxy.
1. Prologue

**Bold** letters equal translation from whatever language the character spoke.

* * *

A Darkly lit room with a circular table and a holo projector surrounded by chairs.

" Corporations of the Galaxy, I have gathered you here for one reason: Profit." A Mysterious voice said.  
"The Republic as grown weak and the Jedi's powers are no match for mine, There are systems wishing to leave the Republic to form their own government." the Voice continued.  
"The Quarren Galactic Shipyards and the Quarren Isolation League will support the new government if you support its goals." A Male Quarren wearing white robes and an Turquoise cape said.  
"The InterGalactic Banking Clan will support the Confederacy." A Male Munn wearing Gray skin tight robes and a black jacket and skirt said.  
"The Trade Federation will assist you if you do what we've asked." a male Nemoidian wearing a headdress and purple inner robes plus an Orange body length jacket said.  
" **Geonosian industries are producing battle droids as we speak.** " a male Geonosian wearing nobility clothing said.  
"Rothanian Mining Corp will help you." A female human with red hair and a red velvet dress said.  
"Braked Security accepts your offer." A male Duros wearing a gray tuxedo said.  
"Tandra Academy offers its Nightsisters to the army." a female Dathomirian wearing midnight dark robes said.  
" **SoroSub Corp will assit the Confederacy.** " a male Sullutian wearing a dark green jacket and leather pants.  
"Umbara Research is at your disposal." a female Umbaran wearing a white Scientist uniform said.  
"The Techno Union will sign this deal." A male Skako wearing a pressure suit said.  
"The Corporate Alliance is at your service." A male Koorivar wearing a green robe and a gray cloth over his head said.  
" **The Commerce Guild pledges its support**." a female Gossam wearing a red silk dress with purple down the middle said.  
"Quantum Communications will support whatever plan you have." a male Pau'an wearing the standard clothes of power on Utapau said.  
"Excellent now we have the resources to oppose the Republic." the mysterious voice stated.  
"But who will command our forces?" asked one of them.  
"May I introduce a master strategist and a member of Serenno nobility..." The voice paused.  
The door at the far end of the dark conference room slid open to reveal a brown cloaked figure in black clothing.  
The figure began to walk towards the table.  
The figure pulled his hood to reveal a white haired man with a beard.  
"Count Dooku." The voice said.  
"I recognize him, he's a Jedi!" the Nemoidian shouted.  
"Former Jedi." Stated Dooku.  
"He will ensure your safety and succession of the Confederacy." The voice said.  
"My master is correct i have dedicated my life to the events about to take form" Count Dooku said.  
Everyone shifted around nervously.  
"Don't tell your having second thoughts?" The voice asked.  
"No we are not Darth Sidious." the Nemoidian said.  
"Excellent." Darth Sidious said.

* * *

Please review this because its going to the first step in a larger world.


	2. HoloNet Report

Just _wanted to clarify a few things_

 _1\. The Republic still has a military but it isn't as strong as the Sepratist_

 _2\. Palpatine isn't the Chancellor but Secretary of state_

 _3\. The story will focus on my OCs but Characters from the movies will be involved_

 _4\. The Padme/Anakin "love story" in the movie will happen but with a little influence from me in later series_

 _5\. I'm going to give names of things or people so you can look it up_

 _6._

* * *

 **8 BBY**

At the start of the year the Republic was greeted by a Sepratist Crisis.  
Thousand of star systems backed by several mega corporations, seceded from the Republic.  
They formed their own government called the Confederacy of Independent Systems.  
Their Parliament has elected Count Dooku of Serenno has been elected as their Head of State.  
The Confederate Council, a body of advisors appointed by the Head of State to advise him or her on issues.

The Current Council members are Metro Ron, San Hill, Nute Gunray, Poggle the Lesser, Serra Road, Kraken Done, Mother Tandra, Ten Tech, Quatra Dune, Wat Tambor, Passel Argente, Shu Mai and Oros Sunner.

(You can skip this part if you want but it states extra info about the Characters above invented by me.)

Metro Ron is the CEO of Quarren Galactic Shipyards and leader of the Quarren Isolation league.  
He has transformed the organization into a radical group of Quarren who are calling for the dominance and enslavement of the Mon Calamari.  
Representing his species from the planet Mintoonie in the Confederate Parliament and the Department of Transportation on the Confederate Council.

San Hill is a Munn and the Chairmen of the InterGalactic Banking Clan.  
Having been appointed Senator of his home planet of Muunilist he was able to gain access to the Confederacy's cause.  
Being the second largest donor of droids and credits, he has been appointed the Head of the Department of Treasury on the Confederate Council.

Nute Gunray is a Nemoidian who is the Viceroy of the Trade Federation and Senator of Cato Nemoidia in the Confederate Parliament.  
He acts as the the Head of the Confederate Council overseeing the other councilors.

Archduke Poggle the Lesser is the leader of his people the Geonosians and President of Geonosians industries.  
Representing the Department of Industry on the Confederate Council, he oversees the CIS's vast industrial machine.

Serra Road is a Human female and CEO of Rothanian Mining Corporation.  
Having grown up in the slums of Rothana, Serra's life took a turn for the best when a mysterious figure offered her a chance to become rich.  
Serra suddenly had a job as the Secretary to the previous CEO of the mining corp.  
Rumor has it they were in a relationship before he died under mysterious circumstances.  
After his death Serra suddenly inherited one of the largest mining companies in the Outer Rim.  
Again she inherited because he changed his will hours before his death.  
She represents Rothana in the Confederate parliament and the Department of Minerals on the Confederate Council.

Braken Done is the Head of Braken Security and he is a Duro.  
A former government official in the Duros government before he lead a failed coup.  
This happened because someone had infiltrated his faction and sold out information about him.  
This incident has led him to develop "Trust issues" and as such he does not trust anybody.

Mother Tandra is the head of a break off clan of Nightsisters who have decided to mix their magic with Sith powers.  
Having been born the sister of Mother Talzin, she grew up resenting her sister's natural ability for magic.  
Then a stranger suddenly showed up at the Nightsisters village and took Tandra away for several years before she returned with a vengence.  
She started to preach that she had the power to make those who could not use magic into someone more deadly than Talzin.  
This worked and over half the Nightsisters left with Tandra.  
Her faction has been dormant for the last few years until we saw Tandra sitting on the Confederate Council.  
This is likely due to the tactical prowess and her use of both magic and the dark side of the Force.

Quatra Dune is an Umbaran and Chief Scientist of Umbara Research.  
Having graduated at the top of her class, she refuses to believe that the Force exists.  
Working along side the Techno Union she has produced some fearsome weapons.  
She represents the planet Umbara in the Confederate Parliament and the Department of Research on the Confederate Council

Ten Tech is a male sullstan and is the CEO of SoroSuub Corporation.  
Having been a alcoholic life style before he inherited his fathers company, many didn't believe he could lead it.  
But when sales began to decline he lead a successful coup against his father and immediately turned a profit from everything.  
Now he leads the company unopposed.  
He represents Sullust in the Confederate Parliament and the Department of Mining on the Confederate Council.

Wat Tambor is a male Skako and Foreman of the Techno Union plus the CEO of Baktoid Workshop.  
He represents the world Skakor in the Confederate Parliament and the Department of Engineering on the Confederate Council.

Passsel Argente is a male Koorivar and Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance.  
He represents Kooriva in the Confederate Parliment and the Department of Trade on the Confederate Council.

Shu Mai is a female Gossam and President of the Commerce Guild.  
She represents the planet of Castelle in the Confederate Parliament and the Department of Agriculture on the Confederate Council.

Oros Sunner is a Pau'an born on Boz Pity and the CEO of Quantum Communications.  
No one knows how his company came to exist but suddenly it did.  
Little is known how he came to be on Boz Pity and not Utapau but he does have a birth certificate on Boz Pity.  
Unlike his fellow councilors, he does not represent Boz Pity.  
He does however represent the Department of Communications on the Confederate Council.

A new face has recently appeared as the Supreme Commander of CIS's army.  
A cyborg by the name of General Grievous has surface as the new commander.  
Little is known about him accept he has a history with the Banking Clan.

* * *

 **...And this Concludes our report on many people of interest in the Sepratist.  
** **Tomorrow we will discuss Sheev Palpatine's attempts at negotiations.  
**

 _HoloNet out._


	3. A New Dawn

**Phase 2: Coruscant**

Chapter 1: A New Dawn

* * *

Captain Roland felt the familiar hum of the ship's hyperdrive under her feet as she walked towards the passenger section of the ship's interior.  
Maria Roland was a Zabrak woman in her early forties with jet black hair and light skin wearing a standard Naboo security officer uniform.  
Maria had an obscure career being only a lieutenant by the time of the Trade Federation's blockade of her home planet of Naboo.  
However during the battle to liberate her planet from the Trade Federation her colors truly shown as she coordinated both the space battle and the ground battle earning victory in both battles.  
After that she was promoted to Captain and placed in command of the Royal Naboo Star Fighter Corp.  
She stopped walking when she came to the door of the crew's quarters and pressed a button.  
It briefly glowed red and a sharp noise could be heard on the other side of the door.  
The door slide opened to reveal Gregor Typho.  
"Yes." he said.  
"The pilots say we'll be dropping out of hyperspace soon, the Senator is going to need her head bodyguard now." Maria replied.  
"I'll get ready." Gregor Typho said.  
Gregor Typho was the head of the Security Guard for the Senators of Naboo.  
They were always professional with each other and she liked it like that but something about him reminded her of her husband.  
She shook her head of the thought as she approached the bridge.  
She entered the room and sat down on a chair at the side.  
Maria turned to look down at the red and orange electronic display screen before her.  
"You know after everything is said and done we still have shore leave we could use together." An unknown voice said.  
Maria rolled her eyes and turned in her seat to face her speaker.  
"Threats to the Senator never take a break so why should." Maria stated.  
The person she was talking to was Toren Raptor, a young human male with dark skin and short curly hair.  
Toren was a prankster but his pranks we're never harmful and much of the crew welcomed it.  
He was also an infamous pilot and best friend to Maria.  
"Come on, i know a place not far away from the Senate tower where they have the best Corelian wine and Bantha steaks this side of the Core Worlds." Toren said with a sly grin.  
"I can't, there are maintenance reports that need to be filed on the ship before we leave Coruscant" Maria replied.  
"Maria its been 5 years since..." Toren didn't finish because he noticed Maria giving him a death stare.  
"All right if you change your mind you know where to find me" Toren said.  
Toren walked out humming a song made by the Gungan people.  
The pilot of the ship turned with his chair to Maria.  
"We'll be coming out of hyperspace soon." he said.  
"Got it." Maria said.  
Maria turned towards her console and got to work.  
The chromed Naboo ship dropped out of hyperspace over a city planet.  
"Traffic is very light considering." The pilot said.  
"Maria have you linked up with the star fighters?" The pilot asked.  
"Doing it right now." Maria replied.  
Maria pressed an orange glowing button and said "Bravo squadron report in".  
"Bravo Eleven, signing in." "Bravo Twelve, i'm here" "Bravo Ten, you know it" "Bravo Nine, how you doin" "Bravo Leader, everyone is here i can see them"  
"There all here." Maria said to the pilot.  
"All right i'll contact the spaceport." The pilot said.  
The pilot pressed a button at his console and said "Suresh spaceport this sliver carrier and Bravo squadron requesting clearance to land."  
"Granted, you are cleared to land at Hangar bay twelve." a voice responded.  
"Roger." The pilot said.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Maria stated.

* * *

 **POV Shift**

Jango didn't like Coruscant.  
It's sky was blocked by large towers, flying vehicles and smoke created by large needless machines.  
He then observed the people rushing along below him.  
These people who walked by not noticing him or paying attention to each other, taking everything for granted not knowing that it could all end.  
After whats about to happen these people are going to be clutching those things a little harder.  
He felt sorry for them, the galaxy was going to be shaken to the core and they may not survive.  
Jango then spotted a sliver Naboo ship in the sky approaching fast and steady.  
"A Mandalorian's honor is as good as his skill and i'm the best, take no pain from this and hate no one for your fate, i respect you and if i fail respect me in the end. Take heart in the afterlife may we see we each other again on the other side." Jango said.  
He then leapt off the ledge and fell into the darkness surrounding the depths of the planet.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Sorry it took so long but i'll try to update every week with something.


	4. Promises Unfullfilled

**Promises Unfulfilled**

 **"** I failed to save those men and catch their killer. "

" Those deaths are not your fault. "

" Tell that to the dead."

* * *

 **Coruscant**

 **POV Jaden**

The one thing that wasn't on Jaden's mind was protecting a senator.  
He dreamt of home again, of its snow capped mountains and green grass.  
His siblings playing in the family apple orchard of their castle.  
He dreamt of his mother's sad smile and the tears in his fathers eyes, " I promise I'll return. " he would always say in his dreams.  
The usual response was from his mother was " I know you will. " but this dream was different, this time she said " The road ahead is long but we'll be waiting."

" Did you get all that? " A deep voice asked.  
" Huh? " Jaden asked shaking himself out of out of his trance.  
" I said the council has me going to the sub levels of the planets so I'm assigning you to Coleman Trebor for the day." the voice said.  
Jaden merely nodded in acknowledgement to his jedi master.  
" Whats wrong? " the Jedi master asked.

Jaden looked up at his master with an annoyed look on his face.  
Orn Valus was a seasoned Jedi master known for training many Padawan's that went on to become respected Knights.  
The orange Twi'lek master had a yellow single lightsaber.  
" Nothing is wrong. " Jaiden said defensibly.  
" Jaden I've known you along time, I've seen you've grown from a young boy to the man you are today and in all that time I've been able to tell when your in trouble or your frustrates so I'll ask again whats wrong. " Orn asked.

Jaden looked up at the man who had been his mentor and father figure for as long as he can remember.  
Orn Valus is a male Twi'lek born on the crime filled moon of Nar Shaddaa.  
His father left him before he was even born and his mother died in childbirth leaving Orn an orphan.  
Having no money and nobody to look out for him Orn resorted to stealing to survive.  
Until one day he decided to pickpocket a lightsaber from a Jedi who had stopped at Nar Shaddaa after a long mission.

The Jedi caught him and was about to turn him over to the authorities when she noticed Orn high level of force sensitivity.  
Deciding that he would make a great Padawan but knowing he would not agree to come she made a deal with him.  
If he could successfully steal her lightsaber by the end of the day she would let him keep it however if he can't successfully steal the lightsaber before the day ends he would come with her to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi.  
Thinking it would be easy Orn agreed but by the time the sun had set he had been caught over a dozen times.  
And so Orn left Nar Shaddaa and never looked back.

Jaden sighed and said " I've been dreaming about home again but the dreams are happening more frequently and I know Jedi aren't supposed to be attached to anything so I'm trying to forget about the dreams its just I feel sadder every time I have them. "  
" I see, well I was going to tell you after I got back but since your feeling down I'll tell you now. We are going to Alderaan for training. " Orn Valus told his Padawan.  
" Really! " Jaden asked all excited.  
" Yes but first you must get through the day with Coleman Trebor." Master Orn said.  
" Of course Master. " Jaden said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice but failing.

Jaden then threw on his cloak and rushed out of the room eager to greet the day.  
" Ah to be young again. " Master Orn said in amusement as his Padawan ran to the hanger bay.

* * *

 **Suresh Spaceport**

Coleman Trebor and Jaden Shan stepped out to the large hanger of Suresh spaceport with a dozen members of the Coruscant Security Force.  
" I don't understand why one Senator even as popular Amidala. " Jaden wondered out loud.  
Coleman Trebor hearing this turned his head towards Jaden and spoke " The senate is holding an important vote on whether or not to continue peace talks or expand our current military and Senator Amidala is one of the most outspoken supporters of the peace talks so if anything were to happen to her the other supporters would be scared, scared enough to vote for military expansion."  
" So when the Naboo government asked us to protect the Senator how could we refuse. " Jaden stated.  
" We would have provided protection either way. " Coleman Trebor stated.

The sound of a dozen fighters coming in for landing silenced their conversation.  
The yellow-chromed starfighters of the Royal Naboo Security Force landed in the hanger bay.  
The leather clad pilots jumped out of the starfighters and walked to greet the Jedi.  
" Greetings master Jedi we hope to keep this exchange between you and the Senator brief for security purposes. " the lead pilot said.  
" Of course. " Coleman Trebor replied.

Then a chromed ship appeared in the sky and slowly lowered itself to the metal floor of the hanger bay.  
As soon as it touched down the ramp on it lowered to reveal several people walking down it.  
A male gungan stepped forward to greet the Jedi.  
" Mesa Jar Jar Binks and wesa happy to greet yousa. " Jar Jaar Binks greeted them.  
" Hello my name is Coleman Trebor and this is Jaden Shan. " Master Trebor said.

" As your Jedi escort it is our duty to make sure your protected and to give our life if it is required, this I promise. " Jaden stated confidently.  
" Hopefully it won't come to that. " Coleman Trebor said.  
" And hopefully it come to war. " Senator Amidala said as she walked down the ramp.  
" Senator I've heard a lot about you from Obi-Wan and Anakin. " Coleman said.  
" I'm sure. " Amidala said with a smile.

Explosions rocked the hanger as the starfighters caught on fire.  
Smoked filled the room as a man in a jetpack landed on the floor and blaster fire began to be exchanged from the man and Security.  
Senator Amidala sat up slowly, disoriented from the explosion looked up to find a man in Mandalorian armor standing with a blaster in his hand.  
" Sorry this isn't personnel. " he said.  
He raised his hand with a blaster in it and pointed it at her chest.

He pulled the trigger but a figure jump in front of him the blaster bolt.  
The man in armor attempted to fire again but an invisible force pushed him against a wall.  
The man simply filtered out the smoke in his vision to find himself starring at a young man.  
The man looked at the Senator and said " Looks like you live another day."  
He then activated his jet pack and flew off.

Jaden ran towards the Senator.  
As soon as he got close he found her holding a figure in her lap and recognized him.  
Senator Amidala was holding the dead body of Jar Jar Binks.

* * *

 **Later**

"Hold still. " the medical droid said while it wrapped a bandaid soaked in bacta around Jaden's right arm.  
Jedi master Orn Valus walked up to his young Padawan and said " Coleman Trebor is in the hospital with serious burns, he's expected to pull through but he'll be out of action for a bit."  
Orn then took a minute to look at his Padawan expression " Whats wrong? " he asked.  
" I failed to save those men and catch their killer." Jaden replied.  
" Those deaths are not your fault." Orn said.

" Tell that to the dead." Jaden replied.  
Orn sighed and said " We're going back to the temple and once your recovered and stop moping we'll begin to work on a lead that I found."  
Jaden looked up and said " Why didn't you say so."


	5. Breaking News

**Breaking News**

Dusty and dry, words that have often been used to described Geonosis.  
Hating this current environment was none other than Nute Gunray.  
The Neimoidian kept waking up in the middle of the night with sand in his sheets somehow and the looks he recieved from the planet's inhabitants was unnverving.  
Walking through the hall of one of the many spires located on the planet he muttered to himself " Dooku couldn't have brought us to his home planet. "  
Finally reaching his office at the end of the hall he tapped a button on the wall next to the door causing the door to slide open.

" Hopefully the bounty hunter has taken care of Amidala by now. " Nute Gunray said to himself excitingly.  
Entering the dark room He said " On. " and the lights in the room turned on while the door slid closed behind him.  
The light revealed that the room had a desk, chair and glass doors to a balcony overlooking the planet's natural landscape.  
Gunray walked over to his desk and sat down, activating his holo computer in the process.  
Typing into the computer Nute Gunray checked his messages to find out whether the assassination worked or not.

Worry slowly crept over him as he received no messages from the bounty hunter.  
A small light began to blink on the screen that drew Gunray's attention.  
Touching it a message popped up " _Breaking news from Coruscant: Attempted Assassination of Galactic Senator._ "  
Despite his instincts telling him not to watch it he did, not knowing the ramifications his actions would have.

* * *

" This is Rita Norr on the site of a massive explosion in hanger bay twelve of Suresh spaceport where moments ago Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo landed and stepped off her ship. " a yellow female Nautolan said.  
The camera flashes images of the hanger bay on fire, twisted metal everywhere and Coruscant Security patrolling and securing the area.  
The camera then moves back to Rita who then spoke " While the Senator is reported alive and getting medical attention on site for minor injuries, many of the personnel present for her protection have been killed with many more in critical condition. "  
Pausing for a minute Rita continued " Representative Jar Jar Binks has been confirmed to have been one of the casualties, reports indicate he took a fatal blow for the Senator during the incident. "  
" I'm going to try to get an exclusive interview with the Senator herself and get to the bottom of this. " Rita said.

She then turned around and walk swiftly towards a group of hover ambulances, brushing past two Jedi rushing to a near by vehicle.  
Rita then stopped at an ambulance with a young lady sitting down while a bacta bandage was being wrapped around her right arm.  
" Ms Amidala do you have a statement about your attempted assignation that you would like to give? " asked Rita.  
Padme tilted her head upwards with a determine expression in her eyes and said " I do, I want to tell whoever sent that assassin that you've made a grave mistake, you want to know what that mistake is you killed one of my friends and for that there will be hell to pay. "  
" I will not stop hunting you until your dead or behind bars I promise you that. " Padme finished her statement then got and walk to where several guards were waiting to transport her to a secure location.

Rita then turned to camera and said " And with that I turn things over to you guys at the studio, this has been Rita Norr in Suresh spaceport signing out. "  
The screen then transitions to a news studio with two human news anchors dressed in the latest galactic fashion.  
" Thank you Rita and with that we come to the repercussions already being felt in the Galactic Senate and security agencies across the Republic. " the male human anchor said.  
" Thats right Rob, Supreme Chancellor Raktotan has already moved up the vote for the Military Expansion Act to tomorrow in response to the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala. " the female Anchor said.  
" When asked about this sudden change in the schedule the Chancellor said and I quote " _We cannot give these assassins any more opportunities to kill any members of our Senate . "_ Rob said.

" And with that statement security has already been boosted on all Senators already present in the capitol and the Navy has already been sent out to protect arriving Senators. " the female Anchor said.  
" When asked if the Confederacy might be behind this Secretary Palpatine had this to say _" We cannot be sure of anything yet, I'm sure that the investigation will reveal the true culprit. "_ . the female Anchor quoted.  
" Thats right Rebecca an investigation is already on the way and while we can't be certain of anything yet we can be sure the Republic's finest is on it. " Rob said.  
Pausing for only a minute the anchors moved on to the next story.  
" In related news Representative Jar Jar Binks body has begun its journey back to Naboo where a private funeral service and burial will be held for family and close friends. " Rebecca said.

" With a vacant seat in the Naboo representation it remains a question on who will fill it. " Rob said.  
Pausing another minute before transiting to the next story.  
" Joining us today to discuss the growing tension on the border between the Republic and the Confederacy is Grand Admiral Wullf Yularen..." Rebecca began.

* * *

Fuming and angry Nute Gunray pressed a button on his console and yelled " RUNE HAAKO RESPOND! "  
" Yes sir. " a lazy and unsurprised voice answered the call.  
" The assassin has failed, I need to speak with Dooku. " Nute Gunray said.  
" He's off dealing with others concerning the building of our armies. " Rune responded unsurprised at the situation.  
" You don't seen the least bit shock about our plans falling apart. Nute stated.

" First of all it was your plan not mine and secondly I warned you not to partner up with Dooku or send the assassin after the Senator but you did it anyways, you got yourself in this situation. " Rune responded.  
" Just get me Dooku. " Nute ordered barely holding his anger with Rune.  
" As you wish. " Rune said with smug satisfaction.  
The call ended which left Nute Gunray to his own to his thoughts.  
" This cannot be happening. " he thought miserably.

* * *

 **Yes I am back and will upload with more frequency and complete more stories.  
I've got things in mind for both Star Wars and the DC animated universe so stay tuned. **


	6. Descent

**Descent**

One thing everybody in the temple has heard about the lower levels of Coruscant is that it stinks.  
Riding through one of these level, Jaden could see that the rumors were not lying.  
" Ugh I can smell the sewage all the way up here. " Jaden muttered to himself.  
Overhearing this Master Orn said " You just need to get used to it. "  
" Maybe but hopefully we won't be staying here long. " Jaden replied.

The speeder continued flying in the underground skyline of Coruscant until reaching a small landing area, coming to a complete stop and lowering itself to the platform.  
Touching down the two Jedi hopped out of the yellow and green airspeeder and quickly began walking into the streets after paying for parking.  
Jaden drew in his cloak and walked more swiftly alongside his master.  
" What are we doing here? I mean what is it we hope to find here? " asked Jaden as they stopped in front of a rundown apartment building.  
" If there's one thing I learned on Nar Shaddaa its that if you ever want to know something in the underworld, you talk to a snitch. " Master Orn replied as he touched a keypad and walked into the building.

" And the snitch is in here? " Jaden asked, his curiosity now stimulated.  
" No but I know someone who does. " Master Orn answered as they stopped outside a door to an apartment.  
Master Orn lifted his right hand and touched the keypad on the side of the door and said " Rayna we're here. "  
" You're here sooner than expected. " a female voice responded.  
" In case you haven't been watching the news Jango just made his move. " Orn said.

The door clicked then opened to revealed a dark skinned female Zabrak with light blue eyes.  
Dressed in dirty clothing and armed with only a blaster, Jaden could tell their was more that meets the eye with this one.  
" I have been watching the news and so has my contact, he never showed up at the rendezvous and I was just about to go looking for him when you arrived. " Rayna said.  
" They've clearly moved up their timetable so its only fair we move up ours. " Master Orn said as he walked in.  
Jaden stopped in the middle of the door way and said " Wait whats going on, who are you and why are you two friendly with each other? "

Rayna slipped past Jaden and look down both sides of the hallway before pushing Jaden in and shutting the door.  
Inside the apartment was a run downed kitchen, a few moldy couches and a small desk with a laptop on it.  
" Listen up cause I'm only going to explain this once. " Reyna said turning to Jaden.  
Jaden shifted his focus from the new environment to Reyna speaking.  
" The Republic has known about the assassination for months now and has been using the SIS (Strategic Information Service) to gather more info on whoever is behind it. " Reyna paused letting the information sink in for a minute before continuing.

" The SIS then sent several agents into the gangs of the lower levels to see what they could find out. What they discovered was an underground spy network for the Trade Federation runned by Nute Gunray. With this info we strongly suspected the Viceroy of hiring the assassin but we needed evidence to prove it, luckily we already had a snitch willing to spill the entire operation to us but he's in a very dangerous sector of the levels so we contacted the Jedi for help and we were about to go there when the assassination attempt happened. " Rayna said.  
" So your ? " Jaden asked.  
" SIS Agent Reyna Delor at your service. " Reyna answered.  
" What about this contact of yours? " Jaden asked.  
" Like I said getting to the snitch requires getting in one of the most dangerous districts on Coruscant and my contact is one of the few who knows how to do this unharmed. " Rayna relied.

A buzz emanating from the door caught everyones attention.  
" You expecting anyone? " asked Master Orn.  
" As a matter of fact yes I am. " Reyna replied as she walked over to the door and tapped the keypad.  
" Its a long way from Alderaan. " she said.  
" But the wait is worth the trip. " a male voice replied.

Reyna tapped the keypad causing the door to slide open to reveal three armed men outside.  
" Jedi may I introduce SIS special tactical squad twelve. " Reyna said gesturing to the men outside her door.  
" I assume the Jedi are coming along. " one of the guys said.  
" Of course. " Reyna replied.  
" This just keeps getting interesting. " Jaden muttered to himself.


	7. Contact

**Contact**

The group walked down the street to an abandoned warehouse where entered a side entrance.  
Walking through the main building they stopped at the back plumbing area.  
Jaden looked around the room seeing various pipes and wires.  
" This place has seen better days. " Jaden muttered.  
" Could be worst, we could be using the sewers from my apartment. " Reyna said as she squatted down and lifted a grate offed the floor.

" Wait were going down there? " Jaden asked a little shocked about what Reyna was doing.  
" This is the only way to get to my contact. " Reyna said then she jumped down the hole as the others followed her.  
" Geronimo. " Jaden said then he jumped down the hole too.  
Jaden then landed in sewer water causing it to splashed on his robes.  
" I'm probably going to have to burn my clothes later. " Jaden muttered.

" Follow me. " Reyna said then she turned and started to walk down the tunnel with a flashlight in hand.  
The group began walking down the sewers occasionally taking a turn.  
They finally stopped at a latter leading upwards into the lower levels.  
They climbed a latter into a back alleyway of warehouse.  
" Gee haven't seen something like this before. " Jaden said.

" Can you shove the sarcasm somewhere else and maybe act dark and brooding for a little bit. " Reyna replied letting the frustration slip into her voice.  
" Why? " asked Jaden curious at the request.  
" Because when we meet my contact we're going to need to scare him into giving us the info or bribe him and since we really don't have the credits to afford his regular rate we're going with option one. " Reyna answered.  
The group started to move to the side entrance when they heard shouts and a scream from inside the building.  
They all crouched down and silently opened the door and moved into the building while the scream erupted again.

Reyna motioned for her squad to split up and for Master Orn to follow her.  
She then motioned for Jaden to climb up a latter to the catwalk above.  
Jaden climbed the latter and silently glided across the catwalk until he saw a Rodian surrounded by three men.  
" This is Jaden I have eyes on the target. " Jaden said as he activated his com link.  
" What do you see? " asked Reyna.

" I see three lightly armed men and yellow Rodian strapped to a chair. " Jaden replied.  
Then one of the men stepped forward and said something then the Rodian shook his head.  
A grin slowly spread across the man's face as he pulled out an injector and replaced its empty vial with one filled with red liquid.  
The man stepped forward and injected it into the rodian, immediately after that the rodian started to scream and his body started to convulse.  
As soon as it had started it ended leaving the rodian sweating and panting.

Jaden leaped off the platform and landed in between the men and the rodian.  
He then force pushed one the guys into a group of metal crates.  
The other two guys pulled out their blasters and aimed at Jaden.  
Before they could fire two bolts of blue energy shot of from the dark and hit he two men.  
They fell to the floor stunned and unconscious.

Reyna, Orn and the SIS troopers came rushing out of the shadows with weapons armed and ignited.  
They rounded up the men and tied them together.  
Reyna walked over to one of them and pulled out a red vial and then walked over to the rodian.  
" Sneezer what a mess I've seemed to have found you in. " Reyna said examining vial.  
" Reyna always nice to see you and its Skeezer. " the rodian replied.

" I don't care. " Reyna said then she gestured to the tied up men " What did they want? "  
" They wanted information on an SIS agent operating out the local neighborhoods, when I refused well you know the rest. " Skeezer said.  
" Who did they work for? " Reyna asked.  
" I don't know they never mentioned an organization or anything like that. " Skeezer replied.  
" Give something I can work with or untie those men and leave you here when they wake up. " Reyna threaten.

" Okay okay they mentioned a name, Warstrom. " Skeezer answered.  
" Warstrom, as in Warstrom the dreaded. " Reyna said.  
" Who else has access to that on this planet. " Skeezer said referring to the chemical in the vial.  
" What is it? " asked Jaden.  
" Its name is Overload. It was developed by Umbara Research for interrogation purposes. It overloads the nerves in the body by sending extreme pain signals to the brain. It also causes temporarily nerve damage. Because of the brutal nature it was used the Senate quickly outlawed it but it somehow ended up on the black market. " Reyna replied.

" And whose this Warstrom? " Jaden asked.  
" He used to be a highly decorated security officer responsible for stopping several terrorist plots. However over the years his interrogation techniques got moe brutal until one day he accidentally killed a prisoner before he gave any information. He was then kicked out of the SIS, he spent several years underground until he resurfaced as a high ranking member in a gang known as the Justicars. " Reyna answered.  
" Great well thats all well and good so can you please let me go. " Skeezer said.  
" Nope your going to hep us get into Justicar territory. " Reyna said.


End file.
